


Negotiations

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Grand General Hux, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, POV Leia Organa, Sad!Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to negotiate a ceasefire with the First Order, Leia consoles herself with the fact that she is going to see her son for the first time in years. She just doesn't expect it to be like this, with Ben wrapped tight around the leader of the First Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [tfa_kink prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=10290693#cmt10290693)
>
>> The first time Leia sees her son as an adult, he naked, on a leash, and at the feet/in the lap of either Snoke or emperor Hux during political negotiations.

It's been a long time coming. Leia thinks that some part of her knew it was inevitable, knew it from the moment she heard the report of the Hosnian system, felt the shudder of Han's death through the Force. When reports came flickering in about Snoke's death, about a coup, she had allowed herself to hope, to think that perhaps now the First Order would stop its madcap rush to conquer the rest of the Outer Rim, to drive slowly inward to the core.

Self delusion of course. 

The First Order had not been Snoke's pawn, however much its former Supreme Leader might have thought it was. No, it was something new in the galaxy, an empire held together by common purpose, not the blinding ambition of a single man. That isn't to say, Leia think to herself as she climbs out of the diplomatic shuttle, that it doesn't seem to have chosen a new incarnate god to follow, a new leader to set on a pedestal so high that no one can even reach it. Yet it's clear now, clear with Snoke's death, that the First Order will not fall simply because one cuts the head off the snake. 

Instead, its new leader has pushed First Order control so far than the tenuously rebuild New Republic now has to treat with it on diplomatic terms, cannot rely on the Resistance to simply stop the First Order in its tracks. Worse than that, they aren't even meeting on some neutral planet, somewhere that the New Republic can demonstrate that it won't just roll over for the First Order, give up its control anywhere but the deep core in the face of First Order expansion. No, they're far past that point. So Leia is here, out in the Unknown Regions, in an ancient city on Rakata Prime. 

It's a beautiful planet, at least as far as Leia has seen. Flying over, there's a wash of blue oceans dotted with little islets and archipelagos. They've landed on one of the largest islands, a city of low walled buildings and straight streets spreading out beneath them. Yet despite the salt air, the warm breeze, Leia feels cold as she steps away from the shuttle. She can feel the Force warping around this planet, feel it bending through with a darkness she has never sensed before. It sets her teeth on edge. 

Beside her, Poe Dameron stares around, shock on his face. When the New Republic had agreed to this meeting, to these negotiations, the First Order had requested that both she and Dameron attend, as well as Ambassador Chuchi and his aid Tar Shal from the civil government. No more, no less. They have guards, of course, but the negotiations will only involve the four of them, and four members of First Order leadership. Leia isn't quite sure what to make of the request, but the New Republic isn't in a place to refuse. 

“General Organa, Ambassador Chuchi?” Leia glances sideways. She's known Narman Chuchi since childhood, their parents close friends after time in the Imperial Senate together. Now they're here, seeing everything collapse. She's absurdly grateful that it's Narman, that she has someone to lean on. The white uniformed woman in front of them clears her throat, stares pointedly. 

“Yes?” Leia's voice is clipped. Not even a welcoming committee. Just this lone servant, meeting them halfway across the landing pad. 

“Welcome to Rakata Prime. I'm to take you to the apartments prepared. Unfortunately Grand General Hux and Kylo Ren had to go off planet unexpectedly, but I've been told to assure you that they'll be back tomorrow and negotiations will commence at that time.” The girl's eyes are downcast, her voice clipped. Yet Leia hears the rolling “r”s of the Outer Rim, the slight accent that marks all the imperial exiles. She sighs. How petty of Hux, and yet how unsurprising. 

***

Leia sleeps poorly, and isn't quite sure why. It might be the ache she feels in her bones from this place, the chill that seeps deeper into her the longer she spends on this Dark-damned planet. It might be anticipation over the negotiations. But she thinks it might also be something else. This will be the first time she has seen her son in years, the first time she has truly seen him as an adult. And for all that he has done, for Han, and the Hosnian system, and the hell that followed, she still can't help but want that badly enough that she can hardly breathe when she thinks about it. 

Breakfast is a tense affair, Narman trying to smile at her, Poe picking at his food, and the aid, Shal, cringing as he looks about the room. Yet its also a familiar one. These are her friends, the people who have been close to her for the longest. Narman has been at her side since the fall of the Empire and Poe, well, Poe has been with her since he came running through her house at five chased by a laughing Ben, a model x-wing clenched in a chubby fist. 

There's a knock at the door just as they finish the porridge and honey that has been sent to them – poor fare for an embassy, and Leia isn't sure if it's an insult or simply a sign of the First Order's military origins. Narman calls out, and the same white uniformed woman from before steps inside. 

“Grand General Hux will see you in half an hour, Ambassador, General. I've come to take you to the audience chamber. The palace can be a little confusing without a guide.” Leia smiles at that. She was at first surprised that there isn't a phalanx of guards posted outside their chambers. It seemed like absurd overconfidence. Yet the more she's thought about it, the more she realizes that it's not _over_ confidence, simply a realization of the desperation of the New Republic's situation. 

Narman is nodding at the young woman, and Leia rises, checks her appearance in the mirror. Her uniform sits clean across her shoulders, fitting in a way that the white dresses she'd worn in the Senate never had. Her hair is up, braids wrapped around her head as ever. Poe wears his uniform as well, and it's jarring to see him out of the orange of his flight suit after so many months of near constant combat. He runs a hand over his cheeks, as though feeling at the slight stubble. 

When she turns away from the mirror, Narman is straightening his long coat, adjusting his hat. She tucks the folders she's brought to the negotiations under an arm, smiles at the young woman. They're ready to go. 

***

The route they follow through the palace twists and turns, through arching courtyards and covered walks that seem only recently rebuilt. It's an ancient place, overlaid with the strange rawness of new masonry. Finally, finally, they stop in front of a set of double doors, two stormtroopers flanking it. The woman leading them looks up, deferential no longer. 

“Alert the Grand General that the embassy from the New Republic is here and waiting.” One of the stormtroopers salutes, slipping inside the great doorway quickly enough that Leia can't catch a glimpse of what's inside. She straightens her back as the stormtrooper scurries back out, takes their place by the door. The girl pushes open the doors and Leia takes a deep breath.

Following on Narman's heels, the first thing she notices is the vaulted arch of the ceiling, the airiness of what is really just a glorified conference room. There are arches along the length of the room, opening out onto a wide balcony. There's a huge table in the center, lined down one side with two black uniformed First Order officers and a woman in stark grey clothes that has to the civilian governor, but whose bearing makes her almost indistinguishable from the military men next to her. And there, at the end of the table, sit the two men Leia most wants to see. 

Leia can't breathe. She looks frantically around the room, wondering desperately why none of the First Order officers look surprised, disgusted, anything except at ease with the situation. Her head feels light. She knows Narman is looking back at her in shock, knows that she's stopped just inside the door, can feel Poe's hand on her back distantly. But that's all somewhere in the back of her mind as she stares at her son. 

For a moment, absurdly, she wonders when he grew so big. He's a hulking shape, and she's sure he'll tower above her standing. It's a fleeting thought, though, in the face of the display before her. 

Talon Hux, newly appointed Grand General of the First Order, slouches in the huge chair at the end of the table. Even relaxed as he is, spine curled and legs splayed, he's in absolute order, not a single hair out of place, buttoned and gloved so that the only milk white skin showing is the sliver above his high collar, his narrow face. 

It's a perfect counterpoint to the man who shares the immense chair, the man who is breaking Leia's heart. When she imagined seeing Ben, she never imagined this. How could she have? He's curled around the First Order general, legs thrown over the other man's lap, almost perched on his knee. That would be the most absurd part of the tableau, this hulking figure wrapped like a child against the slighter man, but it's easily outweighed by the rest of the picture. Unlike the general, her son wears no uniform, no finery that befits one of the leaders of the galaxy's most powerful government. No, he's naked, long roping scars running the length of his pale body. Leia's heart breaks a little more as she scans them, sees the miles of hurt that decorate her son's skin.

Worse still is the one thing he does wear. Looped about his neck is a collar, heavy leather resting on bone white skin. There's a heavy ring set in the center, a chain attached. Scanning his body quickly, Leia sees where that chain leads. The general has a hand resting lightly on Ben's back, a tightly clenched hand. And flowing out of it is a thin chain. It has to be for show, no Force sensitive person would be unable to break it. But that somehow makes it worse, that Ben does this willingly, has let her see this horrific picture. 

“General Organa, Ambassador Chuchi, how nice to finally meet you.” She starts at Hux's words, eyes focusing abruptly. “Ren has told me so much about you.” And there's a glance down to her son, to where he stares up at Hux as though Hux holds the keys to the universe in his eyes. Ben hasn't looked around yet, hasn't glanced at his mother, his childhood friend, his mother's friend. Leia gasps for air, watches as the hand holding the chain strokes long down her son's bare back. 

“Please, sit, make yourself comfortable. We'll not stand on ceremony here.” And Hux gives a little smirk, as if realizing how absurd he sounds, seated on a throne with a naked man wrapped around him. He waves at the open chairs, each with a little nameplate in front of them, a flutter of a delicate black gloved hand. Leia walks forward in a daze, slides into a chair directly on Hux's left. Here, so close, she can see the bruises littering her son's skin, the welts that crisscross his chest and the angry twisted scar in his side. Some of the bruises look new. 

“General Organa, Ambassador Chuchi? I'd like to introduce Governor Daala, Captain Sloane, and General Tarkin. They'll be joining in our negotiations, representing the civilian population of the First Order and the military. I'd hoped to start with a quick review of the situation...” Hux's voice drones on, reviewing systems and figures, ship distributions and recent battles.” Leia can hardly hear. She can't tear her eyes away from Ben, from the way he snuggles closer into the general's shoulder, comfortable with that man's touch in a way he'd never been with Leia's.

Even worse is the way he seems not to care about the meeting around them. Her ever curious son, reduced to this fawning thing; her shy son changed to this brazen creature. For he doesn't even seem to notice his nakedness, no more than the officers lining the table across from them do. 

Leia tries, she really does. Somewhere, abstractly, she realizes that Ben must be here for just this purpose, to distract her from the negotiations, to throw them all off balance. That has to be the reason the First Order wanted them specifically, all people who had known and loved Ben before. This doesn't help her focus though. In fact, it simply throws her further off, knowing this is planned, a set up that Ben has somehow agreed to. It's a display precisely calculated, just for her and more horrible because of that. 

The meeting goes on for an hour, then another. She tries to contribute something, but keeps losing the thread of the discussion as she watches Ben begin to fidget on the huge chair. That makes it harder, when she thought it couldn't possibly become worse. Because as a child Ben would do the same, sit perfectly still for an hour, the devolve into a twitching, squirming mess. Seeing her Ben's mannerisms on this huge man. It just reminds her that this is in fact her son, that there will be no surprising reveal, a dark caped figure stalking in, revealing himself to be the dreaded Kylo Ren.

At about hour three Ben seems to decide to take matters into his own hands, to try to remedy his own boredom. Leia watches, horrified, as his hands slowly creep up the general's body, one slipping around the man's waist. At first Hux only smiles down at Ben, a sort of possessive satisfaction in the quirk of his thin lips, then goes back to the sharp argument he's having with Narman. Then, as though unaware there's anyone to watch, Ben moves the hand to his own body, squirms closer to Hux so he's pressed even tighter to the other man. One of his hands is on his chest, the other clenched around his own leg.

Hux still has a hand resting on Ben's back, chain in his black gloved fist. The other is on Ben's leg, holding them tight together. As Leia looks on, disgusted, her son reaches up, starts to stroke down his own chest, his nipples, while nuzzling into Hux's shoulder. Ben's hand on his own thigh moves higher, so high that Leia abruptly tears her gaze away. How can this... her thoughts are disjointed, frantic as she stares across the table at the civilian governor, eyes anywhere but on her son and the movement she catches out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly there's a gasp, the first sound she's heard Ben make. 

Her eyes whip back before she can stop herself. Ben's neck is arched, head pulled back by the collar and chain. Hux has jerked hard on it, arching Ben's back. He's staring down at her son with a sort of fond disgust. 

“I think it's time we take a break,” he says in that too steady, emotionless drawl. Leia practically runs from the room.

***

“Was that alright, Hux? Did I do enough?” Hux smiles at the whine in Kylo's voice.

“Just perfect, my pet. Poe was horrified, Chuchi disgusted, and Organa, well, she could hardly speak.” Kylo mewls a little as he nuzzles closer, basking in the feel of Hux's praise. Hux smiles again. What other wonderful uses can he find for the knight, now that he knows the man's full capabilities? He pets a hand lightly across Kylo's hair, lets Kylo restart what Hux cut off so abruptly during the meeting earlier. He does deserve a reward for that display, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My quest to make Leia Organa as sad as possible continues.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/) and we can cry over Leia together.


End file.
